1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a portable terminal having improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal, such as a mobile device, is widely used. The portable terminal includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a window member. The window member determines an appearance of the portable terminal. The display panel and the window member are vulnerable to an external impact, and thus the display panel and the window member may be damaged due to impact applied to the portable terminal when the portable terminal is dropped.